Śmiercipieśń
Śmiercipieśń (ang. Death Song) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Harmonia nieidealna. Przedstawiciel klasy tajemniczej i jeden z nielicznych gatunków, dla których pożywienie stanowią zarówno smoki, jak i ludzie. Słynie z plucia bursztynem oraz syreniego śpiewu. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki zaliczane do gatunku Śmiercipieśń tak naprawdę są przedstawicielami gatunku Slithersong. Wygląd Ciało tego smoka jest bardzo wąskie i wydłużone. Część płatu skórnego na klatce piersiowej wygląda, jakby odstawała od reszty ciała. Śmiercipieśń ma dwie pary łap. Przednie są krótkie i maleńkie, wyrastają z piersi, zaś tylne są wielkie, silnie umięśnione i służą do chodzenia po lądzie. Smok posiada także duże, motyle skrzydła z bardzo wąskim przyczepem. Dostrzec na nich można duże niebieskie plamy oraz różnokolorowe ornamenty wzdłuż krawędzi skrzydła. Niewielka głowa ma wydłużony kształt, wyposażona jest w małe kolce na górze, dwa długie, żłobione rogi oraz róg nosowy, jak u prawie każdego gatunku. Zęby są dość długie i ostre. Zwierzęta te mają przodozgryz, oznacza to, że kiedy szczęki smoka są zaciśnięte, zęby żuchwy znajdują się przed zębami szczęki. Wzdłuż grzbietu zwierzęcia ciągnie się rząd kilku dużych, długich i bardzo ostrych szpikulców. Długi ogon zakończony jest dużym niebieskim wachlarzem. Podobny wachlarz wyrasta z przedniego odcinka ogona. Małe, również niebieskie wachlarze znajdują się po bokach głowy - rozłożone, mają kształt trójkąta. Mają one na celu wzmacnianie dźwięku wydawanego przez smoka oraz prawdopodobnie wychwytywaniu bodźców dźwiękowych z otoczenia. Również te elementy ciała smoka są zdobione ciemnoniebieskimi ornamentami. Smok ten należy do najpiękniejszych gatunków. Ma pomarańczowo-żółtą barwę z niebieskimi wachlarzami oraz brązowymi paskami na całej długości ciała. Siedlisko i dieta Śmiercipieśnie zamieszkują Melodyjną Wyspę, która zawdzięcza im swoją nazwę. Przez pewien czas jeden ze smoków, Garffiljorg, przebywał również na nieznanej wyspie Archipelagu. Gatunek ten jest jednym z nielicznych poznanych do tej pory, które spożywają inne smoki. Gustuje zarówno w małych, takich jak Straszliwce Straszliwe, jak i w większych smokach, takich jak na przykład Koszmar Ponocnik. Wiadomo, że smok pożera także ludzi, gdy ci staną mu na drodze. Jednak nauczony innej diety, może również żywić się owocami. Zachowanie i tresura Smok ten jest samotnikiem. Wynika to z faktu, iż jest drapieżnikiem, i choć wabi inne smoki pięknym śpiewem, służy to jedynie w polowaniu. Jest agresywny, terytorialny i bezlitosny, nawet wobec młodych z własnego gatunku. Śmiercipieśnie porozumiewają się między sobą śpiewem. Nie wiadomo, czy da się wytresować Śmiercipieśnia, że względu na jego agresję i dietę, na którą mogą składać się ludzie i smoki. Garffiljorg to jedyny względnie oswojony z człowiekiem Śmiercipieśń, jednak przyzwyczajany był on do niego już o swojego wyklucia. Moce i umiejętności Atak bursztynem thumb|[[Śmiertnik Zębacz uwięziony w bursztynie]] Smok ten, w odróżnieniu od większości, zamiast ognia pluje półprzezroczystą, pomarańczową wydzieliną, która po zastygnięciu uzyskuje strukturę podobną do bursztynu, w którym więzi swoją ofiarę. Dzięki temu unieruchamia smoki i może później powrócić do ucztowania. Substancja ta wystrzelona przez smoka jest ciepła, a ochładzając się twardnieje. Jest niezwykle twarda, praktycznie nie można jej zniszczyć mechanicznie. Można ją rozkruszyć dopiero po ponownym rozgrzaniu (np. żelem Koszmara Ponocnika). Śpiew Smok potrafi wydobyć z siebie piękny, hipnotyzujący śpiew, porównywany do śpiewu syreny, którym wabi ofiarę. Śpiew stanowi również główny kanał komunikacyjny Śmiercipieśni. W ten sposób smoki porozumiewają się między sobą. Wachlarze Dwie wachlarzowe błony po bokach głowy są składane i rozkładane. Służą one odbijaniu fal dźwiękowych, podczas gdy smok śpiewa, i wysyłania ich w stronę ofiary znajdującej się w promieniu do 1 mili (około 1,6 kilometra). Możliwe, że błony te dodatkowo służą wychwytywaniu bodźców dźwiękowych z otoczenia, dzięki czemu smok jest bardziej przebiegły od innych gatunków. Etapy rozwoju Jajo śmiercipieśnia.png|Jajo Garf po wykluciu.png|Pisklę Deathsong i jeźdźcy RTTE.png|Dorosły osobnik TSong.png|Tytan Jajo W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata jajo jest dość spore, ma regularny, owalny kształt, gładką skorupę, białawy kolor i ciemne plamy. Według gier wygląda zupełnie inaczej. W DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk posiada owalny kształt i ma niebieską barwę z domieszką koloru różowego, dodatkowo skorupa pokryta jest błękitnymi wzorami. Jajo jest półprzeźroczyste, w jego wnętrzu widoczna jest żółta kula, która prawdopodobnie jest zarodkiem jeszcze niewyklutego pisklęcia. W grze School of Dragons jajo ma owalny kształt oraz żółtą barwę ze zdobiącymi je fioletowymi, nierównymi liniami i niewielkimi plamkami. Pisklę Pisklę pojawia się w serialu, gdzie poznanym przedstawicielem jest Garffiljorg. W porównaniu do dorosłego osobnika ma bardzo obłe ciało i krótkie kończyny, a także szyję. Wachlarze są jeszcze niewykształcone. Barwa ciała jest dość jasna i nie ma tak wyrazistych wzorów i jaskrawych kolorów. Tytan Tytaniczny Śmiercipieśń pojawia się jedynie w grze School of Dragons. Fizyczne zmiany, jakie w nim zachodzą, obejmują głównie wydłużenie i zaostrzenie się rogów oraz wszystkich spiczastych elementów występujących na ciele smoka. Ponadto jego wachlarze na głowie ulegają znacznemu powiększeniu, a oczy przybierają świecący, błękitny odcień. Słabości *Gromogrzmot - jedyny wróg smoka, który ze względu na swój głośny krzyk, ma gorszy słuch niż inne smoki i przez to jest odporny na śpiew Śmiercipieśnia. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|[[Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem ukrywają się przed Śmiercipieśniem]] W odcinku ''Harmonia nieidealna jeźdźcy przybywają na nieznaną wyspę i postanawiają się tam zatrzymać, by odpocząć przed dalszym zwiedzaniem Archipelagu. Ląd, początkowo wydający się bezpieczny i spokojny, okazuje się zamieszkany przez Śmiercipieśnia - gatunek, który swoim śpiewem wabi liczne smoki do swojego leża, a następnie więzi je w wypluwanym przez siebie bursztynie. Jego ofiarami padają Wichura, Hakokieł, Sztukamięs oraz Jot i Wym, a sam Szczerbatek unika tego prawdopodobnie tylko przez swoją niezdolność do lotu, przez którą nie dociera na miejsce wraz z pozostałymi smokami. Zawraca on i sprowadza na pomoc swoich ludzkich przyjaciół. Gdy jeźdźcy znajdują leże dzikiego Śmiercipieśnia, ten niespodziewanie przybywa i odnajduje ich ukrytych za skałą, po czym przypuszcza atak. Choć Szczerbatek jako pierwszy staje w ich obronie, szybko został uwięziony w gęstej substancji. Podobnie staje się ze wszystkimi jeźdźcami oraz ich smokami, prócz Czkawki, któremu udaje się uciec. Śmiercipieśń ściga go, ale Czkawka znajduje sprzymierzeńca w Earsplitter - Gromogrzmocie, który ze względu na słaby słuch nie daje się schwytać drapieżnikowi. Śmiercipieśń potraktowany kilkakrotnie falą dźwiękową i związany bolasem wystrzelonym przez chłopaka odpuszcza pościg. Smok wraca do leża, zabiera jednego ze schwytanych Gronkli i go pożera. Potem próbuje zjeść również i Śledzika, lecz przeszkadzają mu w tym Czkawka i Earsplitter. Sfrustrowany smok rzuca się na dwójkę, która dzięki łatwopalnym właściwościom żelu Ponocnika szybko uwalnia pozostałych jeźdźców i smoki z bursztynowej pułapki. Po ponownym zjednoczeniu się chłopaka ze Szczerbatkiem, ścigani przez Śmiercipieśnia, obierają tor lotu prowadzący przez wąską jaskinię, którą później blokują kamieniami, zamykając smoka w jej wnętrzu. W odcinku Wiercipieśń okazuje się, że Łowcy Smoków są w posiadaniu tajemniczego smoczego jaja. Kiedy jeźdźcy pojawiają się w pobliżu ich pozycji, strzelają oni owym jajem w powietrze, aby odwrócić uwagę jeźdźców i móc uciec. Plan się powodzi i w ten sposób jajo trafia na Koniec Świata. thumb|Garff wykluwa się z jaja Podczas gdy Czkawka i Śledzik zastanawiają się, do jakiego smoka należy jajo, kurczak Mieczyka dostrzega je i siada na nim, postanawiając się nim zająć. Niedługo potem jajo pęka, a ze środka wyłania się pisklę, głośno zawodząc. Jeźdźcy szybko niecierpliwią się płaczem i zastanawiają się, jak uciszyć smoka. Imię dla smoka, Garffiljorg, wymyśla Mieczyk. Gdy zapada noc, jeźdźcy umkeszczają pisklę w jednej ze smoczych stajni. Garff przestaje płakać, gdy kurczak Mieczyka dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa i zaczyna mu śpiewnie gdakać. W odpowiedzi mały smok pluje unieruchamiającym bursztynem w stronę zwierzęcia i próbuje je zjeść. Wówczas jeźdźcy z przerażeniem uświadamiają sobie, że pisklę reprezentuje gatunek Śmiercipieśnia. Następnego dnia jeźdźcy, w szczególności Sączysmark, szukają pomysłu, jak pozbyć się niebezpiecznego malucha. Czkawka i Heathera stanowczo jednak sprzeciwiają się, nie chcąc pozostawiać pisklaka samego sobie. Sączysmark sugeruje, aby odnieść go na Melodyjną Wyspę, Czkawka jednak zauważa, że ich ostatnia wizyta w tym miejscu nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Wówczas Heathera zaczyna śpiewać, a jej śpiew usypia nie tylko Garffa, lecz również bliźniaki oraz ich smoka. Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że śpiew jest nie tylko sposobem polowania Śmiercipieśnia, lecz także sposobem komunikacji. On i Heathera wpadają na pomysł, aby wykorzystać śpiew do tresury Garffa. Niestety, Garff wciąż pluje bursztynem w jeźdźców, niezależnie od tego, czy podoba mu się ich śpiew, czy nie. Tylko Heathera nie jest atakowana. Wówczas Czkawka podejmuje decyzję, aby zabrać pisklę na Melodyjną Wyspę, do dorosłego Śmiercipieśnia. thumb|left|Garffiljorg z [[Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga|przybranym ojcem]] W drodze na wyspę jeźdźcy utrzymują Garffa w ciszy, śpiewając mu i używając smoczymiętki. Gdy docierają na miejsce, zauważają, że Śmiercipieśniowi udało się uciec z jaskini, w której poprzednim razem uwięził go Czkawka z pomocą Earsplitter. Wkrótce smok pojawia się i atakuje jeźdźców, a wówczas Garff podlatuje do Śmiercipieśnia i wydaje z siebie płaczliwy dźwięk. Dorosły smok zaczyna śpiewać, na co Garff odpowiada nauczoną go przez jeźdźców melodią, jednak zostaje uderzony ogonem przez pobratymca i wpada na skalną ścianę. Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę, że Śmiercipieśniowi nie podobają się piosenki wymyślone przez jeźdźców. Gdy dorosły smok przymierza się do ponownego ataku, Garff wzlatuje w niebo i staje w ich obronie, znów śpiewając - tym razem jednak powtarzając melodię gada. Śmiercipieśń akceptuje pisklę i adoptuje je. Razem odlatują w głąb wyspy. thumb|Ranny GarffiljorgW odcinku Living on the Edge, Garff, jako już dorosły smok, zostaje zaatakowany przez Łowców Smoków pod wodzą Krogana, podczas gdy jego przybrany rodzic zostaje porwany i użyty do wzywania i więzienia w bursztynie Paszczogonów. Ciężko ranny Śmiercipieśń jest pozostawiony sam sobie i oczekuje na powolną śmierć, lecz w porę odnajdują go jeźdźcy. Astrid i Wichura zostają przy nim, chcąc towarzyszyć mu w ostatnich chwilach, jednak Garffowi udaje się przeżyć. Jeźdźcy zabierają go ze sobą na Koniec Świata, by mieć na niego oko. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia jeźdźcy przyłapują Garffiljorga na polowaniu na zaprzyjaźnione z nimi smoki. Śmiercipieśń więzi w bursztynie Smidvarga z zamiarem spożycia go, jednak jeźdźcy w porę powstrzymują go. Uświadamiają sobie tym samym, że dorosły już Garff podąża za instynktami i stanowi zagrożenie dla ich oswojonych smoków, dlatego podejmują decyzję o relokacji Śmiercipieśnia. Znajdują mu nową i, jak sądzą, odosobnioną wyspę, pozbawioną drapieżników, które mogłyby stanowić zagrożenie dla Garffa. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że żyją tam przedstawiciele jadowitego gatunku Ślizgochlast, które natychmiast podejmują atak na intruzów i zmuszają Garffa do ucieczki. thumb|Pożegnanie Garffa z Wichurą Jeźdźcy, przekonani, że smok znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, a być może już nie żyje, podejmują akcję poszukiwawczą i ratunkową. Wichura popada w rozpacz po stracie przyjaciela, lecz pozostałe smoki i ich jeźdźcy angażują się w pomoc jej oraz w eksplorację wyspy. Czkawka i Sączysmark trafiają do podziemnej jaskini, w której Garff odgrodził się od Ślizgochlastów bursztynową ścianą. Jeźdźcy uwalniają go, budząc tym samym drzemiące Ślizgochlasty. Z pomocą przybyłej Wichury przeganiają smoki i mogą swobodnie uciec. Po tej przygodzie jeźdźcy ponownie podejmują decyzję o relokacji Garffiljorga i pozostawiają go na wyspie, która nie kryje już żadnych niebezpieczeństw. thumb|left|Garff z [[Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga|towarzyszem]]W odcinku Rodzinne sprawki Astrid nalega, by Garff dołączył do jeźdźców na Końcu Świata, ponieważ na jego opuszczonej wysepce na pewno czuje się samotny. Czkawka, choć bardzo niechętny pomysłowi i przekonany, że wyniknie z tego wiele problemów, ulega błaganiom dziewczyny. Jeźdźcy udają się na jedną z wysp okupowanych przez Łowców, na której ma znajdować się zniewolony Śmiercipieśń, używany do przywoływania, a następnie unieruchamiania Paszczogonów. Garff leci z nimi, i, widząc swojego pobratymca, leci mu na pomoc, wskutek czego zostaje natychmiast pojmany przez Łowców. Po interwencji jeźdźców i walce z Łowcami udaje się uwolnić tak Garffa, jak i zniewolonego Śmiercipieśnia. Oba smoki odlatują i od tej pory żyją razem, dzięki czemu Garff nie jest już samotny. Garffiljorg pojawia się też w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), gdzie bierze udział w ostatecznej walce z Łowcami Smoków. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Garffiljorg *Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga W grach ''School of Dragons Śmiercipieśń pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 30 sierpnia 2015 roku, jako główny bohater drugiego rozszerzenia. Jego jajo kosztuje 1000 gemów. Pisklę tego gatunku można też zdobyć, wykonując jedną z misji z rozszerzenia ''Call of the Death Song. Ciekawostki *Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, wszystkie smoki z gatunku Śmiercipieśń tak naprawdę są przedstawicielami gatunku Slithersong, a Śmiercipieśń jako gatunek w grze w ogóle nie funkcjonuje, mimo że niejednokrotnie w opisach tych smoków występuje właśnie taka nazwa gatunkowa. *Jest jednym z dziewięciu gatunków, które żywią się innymi smokami. Pozostałe to Czerwona Śmierć, Zmiennoskrzydły, Wrzeniec, Jaskiniowy Rabuś, Podwodny Rozpruwacz, Ślizgochlast, Smętny Zgrzytacz i Śmierciozaur. *Smok prawdopodobnie jest zdolny do kanibalizmu po wykluciu się słabych osobników. *Jego nazwę wymyślił Mieczyk. Śledzik chciał go nazwać Dźwiękoskrzydły. *Według gry School of Dragons jest drugim - po Tajfumerangu - znanym gatunkiem smoka, który jest w stanie jeść węgorze. *W tej samej grze odkrywamy, że wytwarzaną przez Śmiercipieśnia substancję można łatwo rozpuścić za pomocą oliwy i soli. *Gra pozwala poznać również legendę o pochodzeniu Śmiercipieśnia, co sugerowałoby, że gatunek ten był już znany na Berk. Mógł jednak zniknąć z okolic wyspy jeszcze zanim rozpoczęto badania nad smokami, więc przekaz o nim zachował się tylko w formie ustnej, niepotwierdzonej. Według niej Śmiercipieśń powstał ze skrzydeł motyla i złamanego serca walkirii. Zobacz też en:Death Song de:Todsinger (Spezies) es:Canto Mortal ru:Песня Смерти it:Canto Letale pt-br:Canção fr:Chant Funeste Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Śmiercipieśnie